onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Capone Bege
Al Capone? Is it just me or is Capone severely based off of the Gangster of the Prohibition Era, Al Capone? Even the English Dub symbolizes this by giving Capone a 1920s Italian Brooklyn Accent, just like the one the real Al Capone has. Meet Dave Does his ability sorta resemble the Eddie Murphy movie Meet Dave? The fact that it was released about a week or two before the manga came out was close timing. 07:22, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm... Lets see... Oda would be about one months worth of chapters ahead. The trailers have been around a while, however the ideas shown in Met Dave have actauly been around for ages (why I'm not going to see this film - I saw stuff like this was I was 5). Its possible, however this is one of the speculations we've got to leaving hanging in the air because there is too little links. Its not something we can say 100% "Sure!" on. Plus, also Japan may not have seen those trailers yet (though I've questioned if Oda hasn't seen them since he constantly references western stuff). :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 07:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::The concept of little people living within and controlling a much larger person, is a rather common concept. This has ranged from pictures depicting little people working in a person's head like business company in order personify the abstract concept of thought, to the half live action half animated movie, Osmosis Jones, which presents a city like community within a human body inhabited by blood cells and germs. So basically, Capone's ability is not purely a Meet Dave reference. If Capone's body were treated more like a spaceship of sorts by the little guys, then it could be. But since Capone's a living person in charge of the little guys and not non sentient spaceship run by the little guys, it can't be.Mugiwara Franky 11:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::My first encounter with the idea was in Looney Tunes cartoons. Lol. After that, "The Body Works". --One-Winged Hawk 15:36, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::: Then again, there's always the possiblity that Capone's Devil Fruit powers have something to do with molecular reduction, meaning he could shrink existing matter at will. Personally, i would think that he had an entire legion of pirate subordinates shrunk into much smaller versions, including himself, but not before having them built a human-shaped organic-looking vessel modeled after his likeness with movements and locomotion controllable from the inside. If that's the case, then Capone himself must be inside as well and serves as the leader of his entire crew supervising the movements of his life-sized self ::::: Uhm,hes got a castle in his body,so.....--New Babylon 16:05, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Molecular reduction is feasible since in one shot of his eye he is referred to as 'Father' while this may mean he shrunk his son, it may also mean he can actively create matter within the confines of his own body allowing him to create an army without end or limit and to potentially create defensive divces. while this is purely speculation one of the best hints is that he approached the marines completely alone with his crew no where in sight, when combined with the fact that his army wears similar attire to his crew it is entirely possible that he shrunk down his crew and stored it within his body, possibly even shrinking a castle and storing it in his body inorder to pretect his vital-internal organs, so he may have a similar device in his neck and skull making him resistant to damage. On an irrelevant note here are a few ideas on the name of his fruit 'Gun Gun No Mi' (army army fruit) or 'Puchi Puchi No Mi' (Small Small No Mi) YTOfficer01 20:01 09 March 2009 Why is He so cool Why?--New Babylon 14:25, 26 March 2009 (UTC) : Probably because he's based off the real life gangster, Al Capone. Ability Confirmed as Devil Fruit Power Sorry if this is already known but a page from the Blue Deep databook has confirmed that Bege's power is linked to a Devil Fruit. The link to page is below. http://img45.imagehaven.net/img.php?id=UUXIPSQFVJ_P3080067.JPG Jigsaw Billy 01:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) would it be called the Fort-Fort fruit or Yosai Yosai no mi ( 20:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC)) No confirmed name, so no DF page, and no name going on Capone's page. Nothing but speculation. 20:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, NOW it is. 14:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Irony That's not what ironic means. You can dislike specific preparations of food while still liking the food itself. SeaTerror (talk) 20:41, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Yep. 20:42, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Irony, defined as "a state of affairs or an event that seems deliberately contrary to what one expects and is often wryly amusing as a result." Are you suggesting that liking tomatoes but disliking tomato juice is not a contrary position? 20:47, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Just because someone likes fresh tomatoes doesn't mean they like everything that uses tomatoes. That's not ironic at all. 21:08, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, IF it were as simple as liking and disliking. This is his favourite food is tomatoes, his least favourite food is tomato juice. That's as contrasting as it can get. 10:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) They are separate things. No irony. Such a trivial discussion here... 14:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Are the Earplugs so Important? I noticed that in Bege's personality section, wiki users kept adding what Bege called the earplugs he would use in his assassination plan. Are what Bege called the earplugs really so important?Fliu (talk) 14:11, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Idc if it's important, but what is the source? None of the AWCs add where it's from. 14:53, April 5, 2017 (UTC) So, I found the source http://readms.net/r/one_piece/859/4100/9. I think it is noteworthy, since it shows traits of exaggeration and flashiness. I can ask Klobis for the Japanese to include in the Nihongo. Anyone oppose the edition of this in the suggested context? 17:32, April 9, 2017 (UTC) I don't agree that it adds anything to Bege's personality. Just leave it out. 16:28, April 23, 2017 (UTC) If this was clearly a quirk, like with Komei, it could be added, but Bege has only did it once. For all we know those are the actual names of the earplugs. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:36, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Just leave it out. If we see this as a regular occurrence with him for other stuff, then we could add it back in later 18:43, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Leave it out for now. 23:31, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Once isn't a pattern. Hold off for now. 00:38, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Capone's guns I don't know how to edit the main page for references and the like, so I'll just add to the talk page so someone can do it. In Chapter 864, he's been shown using one of the Charlotte's Walker revovlvers: http://readms.net/r/one_piece/864/4224/15 and also what looks to be a gatling gun: http://readms.net/r/one_piece/864/4224/16 Thanks! S.C. Amigo (talk) 02:21, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Name Pronunciation The name Bege is meant to be pronounced with a soft G, but I think in the english dub when Shakky informs Luffy of the Eleven Supernovas, she pronounced Bege with a hard G. I could be wrong, because I heard it only once. RedRock3300 (talk) 01:53, November 3, 2018 (UTC) No his name is "Bejii" so it's pronounced as "BeJEE" Meshack (talk) 03:08, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for that. I simply noticed that the english dub said it wrong. Hopefully they'll get it right in the future.RedRock3300 (talk) 04:57, November 3, 2018 (UTC)